Kendrick Perkins
Kendrick La'Dale Perkins (born on November 10, 1984) is a professional basketball player. He is number #5 on the New Orleans Pelicans. He has played for four NBA teams in his whole entire career and won a championship with the Celtics in 2008. He is known to play alongside NBA stars such as Rajon Rondo, Ray Allen, Kevin Garnett, and Paul Pierce. He is the husband of Vanity Alpough and dad of Kendrick Perkins II, and Kenxton Perkins. His parents are Kenneth Perkins and Ercell Minix. His mother was murdered and his father left him for his pro career overseas when he was an infant. After his mother died, his grandparents were his guardians. When he was young, he worked at Gulf Sates Asphalt Co. making $400 a month. He cleaned houses for $60 a month. High-school career Kendrick Perkins graduated from Clifton J. Ozen in 2003. He averaged 27.5 points, 16.4 rebounds, and 7.8 blocks as a Senior. He led Ozen to four district championships plus one state title and led Ozen to a 33-1 record. The only loss was against Fort Worth Dubar in the state 4A championship game. He was about to go to Memphis college but instead when right to the NBA game. He participated in 2003 MC Donald's All-American Game. He was No. 3 center and No. 6 high school player in the class of 2003. Boston Celtics (2003-2011) Perkins was selected to the Grizzlies in the 2003 NBA draft. He was rapidly traded to Boston Celtics with Marcus Banks in exchange for Troy Bell and Dahntay Jones, who'd been selected in the same draft. In 2003-2004, he averaged 2.2 points and 1.4 rebounds. He had only 10 games appearance. Around 2004-2005 season, he averaged 2.5 points and 2.9 boards in 9.5 minutes. He appeared in the playoffs. In 2008-09, Boston Celtics won the playoffs. He finished sixth in the NBA for total blocks. In 2009-10, he averaged 10.1 points, 7.6 rebounds, and 1.69 blocks. He ranked 10th in the NBA for blocks per contest. In the playoffs, he was ruled out of Game 7 with a knee injury. In the 2010-11 season, he only played 12 games until he was traded to the Thunder. Oklahoma City Thunder (2011-2015) On February 24, 2011, Kendrick Perkins and Nate Robinson were traded to the Thunder in exchange for Nenad Krstic and Jeff Green. On March 1, he signed a multi-year extension. In 2012, Thunder were in the finals but were defeated by Miami Heat. On February 19, 2015, Perkins was traded to the Jazz in a three-team trade that included Pistons. He was waived by Jazz two days later. Cleveland Cavaliers and OKC again (2015) On February 24, 2015, he signed to the Cavaliers as an unrestricted agent. In the 103-93 win over Pistons, he scored 2 points and 2 rebounds off the bench. He only played in 17 games averaging 2.6 points and 2.4 rebounds. In 2015, he played 51 games again with the Thunder and averaged 4 points and 5.5 rebounds. New Orlean Pelicans (2015-present) On July 28, 2015, Perkins signed with the Pelicans as an unrestricted agent. On his debut, he got 10 points and 4 rebounds. On November 6 he ruled out three months with a right pectoral injury. As of the injury, he averages 5.3 points per game and 2.7 rebounds. Trivia * Alias is "Perk," and "Swamp Thang." * He wears an 18 size sneaker * Favorite actor is Will Smith, like Rajon Rondo's * He likes listening to 50 cent * Favorite athlete growing up was Michael Jordan * High school coach was Andre Bouette collegiate player * His favorite movie is Next Friday * Favorite television show is Fresh Prince of Bel Air. * He likes football. * He is practicing Roman Catholic. * He was an altar boy when he was in seventh grade. * On October 10, 2013, Perkins punched two people after a Traffic collision. He posted a $1000 bond.